


Dreams of Space

by MrBellamy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Claiming, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse, Romance, Top McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBellamy/pseuds/MrBellamy
Summary: Heat issues and friend's advice.





	

"There's _nothing_ going on. We're just..."

"Friends," sounded like a swearword coming from Uhura's mouth. Beta tilted her head to the side. She wouldn't understand.

"The only one with some sort of obsession here is you, Ny." It was always a good idea to have some privacy in a conference room with a glass or two of something stronger than water, while they were headed for the station, but Uhura found it necessary to interfere with his self-soothing session before another heat.

 

And before another shore leave there was no need to take suppressants. Bones wouldn't approve of that.

 

"I just want you to be happy, Captain," she said. Just in this very appropriate second she stood up and left. She possessed a supernatural amount of tact for one person, more than it was ever known for a human being to have.

"Have yourself a safe shift, lieutenant," Kirk said, saluting her weakly, then dropped his hand on the table. Weakness came hand in hand with hormones that washed over his head. Jim was turning sentimental just before the heat, but he got used to it thanks to one good old friend of his.

 

He could think of it for hours, the way Jim Kirk and his unbearable temper was influenced by Bones' presence only. Two years into meeting him and Jim had already stopped punching people in the face and could even leave a punch unanswered while arguing. Stopped overusing his fists and kept his mouth shut when needed. Stopped being violent, making up for what he thought of as a 'natural flaw', and one big injustice in general.

 

Uhura couldn't understand some things.

 

While in heat, Jim went straight to Bones just because Bones was the only Alpha who didn't make him feel like he was obeying. He made Jim feel like he was cared for. The only one who could take while giving away just as much.

 

Sometimes Jim didn't believe in what was happening. Before he knew it, Bones became the only person he thought of before his heats. Even though he glanced in other ways, especially if there had been time for those kinds of things while on a mission, in case if nobody tried to destroy him, lock him up or cripple him, or take Enterprise from him, and more. Bones always said, smiling with those lips, lips that whispered soft praise in his ear, while he was coming deep inside of him, that Jim was a disgusting xenophile. So disgusting and horny, and these words alone, coming from him, made captain Kirk not as disgusting and horny as he had been.

 

"Need any help?" somebody popped in, but Jim wasn't noticing much in that state. He realized that he should have left for sickbay much earlier, that was no good. He didn't want everyone to see Bones carrying him to his quarters on his shoulders. "I beg pardon, Captain!" stuttered the guard and left immediately.

 

Jim got out of the room and kept moving cautiously, holding onto the nearest wall. He mumbled into the comm.

 

"Bones."

"I wait for you at Deck 12. McCoy out."

 

While in turbolift, Jim shuddered as an Omega-lieutenant from science division came in. He was so wet that it seemed to be dripping off him, although it was hardly possible due to the material of the uniform. The lieutenant held two or three people back from joining the captain on her way out. Just another second. One more.

 

"Oh, Jim," Bones was all over him the very next second. "Your scent is fucking intoxicating, especially in this turbocloset, darlin'."

 

Jim nearly said something he shouldn't say, but, grabbing Bones by his shoulders in search of support, he couldn't desire more. Even though it was natural for Jim Kirk to always desire for more.

 

"Bones," he whined. Five years ago he could kill himself for this kind of tone, but he had a hard on in that turbolift. "Alpha."

"Jim, we need-" Bones was a contradiction, he breathed Jim's smell in deep and measured his pulse with those perfect small lips. "We need to get there first."

"I don't think," Jim stuttered, "we can accidentally meet anybody on our deck."

"You know," in contrast to him, Bones was hot and pacing, he spoke fast and drew on the vowels even more than usual, driving Jim crazy. "There will be, when we least need it," his voice coming in the low growl range.

"Take me, Alpha," Jim breathed. He didn't even kiss, he bit into Bones' lips and didn't let go even when they got to Captain's quarters.

"Say my name, Jim," Bones stopped at the door as it closed behind him. He waited. Jim knew what he waited for. He wanted to watch.

 

Jim was getting out of the uniform fast, shaking as he did, revealing skin inch by inch. He didn't ask for directions. That's why no Alpha could handle him. Bones didn't know the directions himself. That's what Captain was for, to handle those things.

 

He lay down on his back and drew his legs apart.

 

"Leonard," he said. He couldn't bear the desire anymore. "Leeeonard," he whined and shut his eyes, Bones could look all he wanted. That sadist.

 

Bones tasted him like a fucking wine, letting the scent in, kissing and caressing and looking and tasting. He was as much in pain as Jim, drawing this out. But then Bones fucked him long and hard. He made thoughts creep into Captain Kirk's mind, the thoughts he tried to avoid all the time. The final frontier he couldn't cross.

 

His knot lasted long, it was almost a tradition by now, maybe, just maybe, because the psychological bond between them was slowly growing into something bigger. Something else.

 

Lying there, under Bones, who buried his nose in Jim's hair, made him feel confused, remembering that their first time had happened because of Khan, at whom the doctor had growled not even being able to hold back. Khan had offended him, and no Alpha, even such a wonderful, smart and sarcastic Alpha, could take it and wouldn’t get into a fight.

 

Bones hadn't got into a fight. And Jim had, causing even more harsh words to come their way.

 

"What's bothering you, kid?" Jim wasn't even a "kid" anymore, but this kind of addressing lay warmly on his chest, and it certainly meant more than the usual "O" word.

"Just remembering some old friends."

 

Even drugged by Jim's scent, Bones held back any protests. He was always the first to refuse the animalistic nature. The knot finally decreased enough for him to pull out, and Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He could even imagine himself being pregnant sometimes. Being unwieldy and heavy because of the huge stomach; for some reason he was sure he would have had a huge stomach. He cringed thinking of lactation. The whole lactation thing was just disgusting.

 

"I think about pregnancy, Bones."

"Oh," Alpha said, sitting back. He started to caress Jim's aching body with those famous fingers, his pace was slow. "That's not going to happen to us."

"It isn’t," Jim was going through a lot of ironic comments in his head, but couldn't even produce one distantly relevant joke.

 

After a short and not really thorough foot massage, Bones muttered, "Jim?"

 

And Uhura was right after all. He didn't go to his doctor just because they were best friends. He went to him because his doctor was the most ideal Alpha in the whole fucking universe. His ideal Alpha.

 

"Bones-" Jim rolled over on his stomach and spread his buttocks with his fingers. He dripped with come and his own lubrication. He knew Bones enjoyed the view of him dripping as he rubbed his fingers through the mix.

 

As the third wave ceased, Bones didn't even try to ask one more time. Jim was always the one who overrated himself, but in this case, maybe because of the heat, he hesitated for no real reason to hesitate.

 

"Mark me."

"What?"

"I said, mark me, Bones."

"But Jim-"

"That’s what you wanted to ask, right?"

"Actually, I wanted to confess," Leonard kissed his neck. He lingered there, and Jim felt his lips form a small smile. "I drank your andorian whisky the previous delta-shift."

 

Jim tried to reach out enough to give him a light slap over the head, but it was a lot harder lying on his stomach. He felt exhausted.

 

"Get some sleep now."

"You didn't answer."

"Sleep, and I'll think it over."

 

Bones didn't need to repeat twice. Jim fell asleep easily, and he dreamed of the things he had never even wanted, things like his 100th birthday, growing old with Bones by his side, and their children and grandchildren by their side, too. Those were strange dreams that originated in Space itself, and Jim knew he won't live to be a hundred, but nobody could stop him from hoping. Especially when Leonard McCoy sank his teeth into Jim's neck, both of them riding high as insane pleasure resonated all over the Universe.


End file.
